


Devotion

by Yummypi31415



Series: The Divine Trilogy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummypi31415/pseuds/Yummypi31415
Summary: Release Schedule Planned for March 2021Sam and Dean’s lives may have been destined to end bloody but after defeating Chuck, they are finally free to write their own stories. As they start their new lives, they’re left with the big questions of what they actually want and if a hunter’s journey is ever really over.Part 3: Devotion1) profound dedication, especially to religion.2) earnest attachment to a cause, person, etc.3) an assignment or appropriation to any purpose, cause, etc.4) religious observance or worship; a form of prayer or worship for special use.The members of Team Free Will 2.0 begin to find their own purposes in life but the question remain if they have managed to break from Chuck’s narrative or if destiny is written in stone.
Series: The Divine Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133396





	Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> So I was disappointed in how Supernatural ended. While I can see why certain plot points were used, the conclusion has been bugging me. To me, it felt incomplete and left too many loose threads. So, I’ve decided to take those loose threads and knit myself a blanket in which I can snuggle in as some sort of comfort. I’m not promising an easy journey, but if you're looking for some kind of resolution like I am, come join me. 
> 
> As part of “The Divine Trilogy”, this story will be broken up into three parts:
> 
> Part 1: Redemption  
> Part 2: Conviction  
> Part 3: Devotion 
> 
> For Part 3: Devotion, the story picks up on what happened to Jack after saying good bye to the boys at the end of Season 15. This section will be the conclusion of the story, so except some emotions and maybe bring tissues. I don’t know, we shall see. 
> 
> For each part, expect several short chapters. This should make it easier for me to edit as I go and will make each chapter a quick read.
> 
> I’ve never written anything like this before, so expect mistakes. Please feel free to leave comments on how I can fix my writing or the story. I really would appreciate the feedback. If the only good that comes out of this story is an improvement in my writing skills, I consider that a win. I’m really new at this and still figuring everything out as I go.
> 
> Content warning:  
> Most of the content in here is the same as what was featured in the show. Some violence, some language, mentions of death, afterlife, sacrifice, etc. If you are ok with the content of Supernatural the TV Show, I think you should be fine with the content in this post. Let me know if there is anything that I should be adding as content/trigger warnings.
> 
> As a note, the f word will be used once in Part 1, but because that would still land it a PG-13 rating by the MPA, I figured I’ll keep the teen rating.  
> ***Spoilers***  
> Below are the tentative titles for the chapters   
> Vienna   
> Cat’s in the Cradle  
> Count to Five  
> Heads Will Roll  
> See Me, Feel Me  
> Afterlife  
> (Don’t Fear) The Reaper  
> From Eden  
> Times Like These

**_Coming Soon, March 2021_ **


End file.
